Barbie (seria)
To hasło dotyczy serii „Barbie”, zobacz inne strony z tym tytułem. right|172px Barbie – lalka produkowana przez firmę Mattel, jedna z najlepiej sprzedających się zabawek i jednocześnie najbardziej znanych ikon kultury masowej. Stworzenie lalki przypisuje się amerykańskiej businesswoman Ruth Handler, dla której wzorem i inspiracją była niemiecka lalka Bild Lilli. Barbie jest żywą reklamą serii lalek i akcesoriów firmy Mattel, której częścią także członkowie jej rodziny i lalki kolekcjonerskie. Jest też ważnym elementem na rynku lalek od ponad pięćdziesięciu lat, i jest przedmiotem licznych kontrowersji i spraw sądowych. W Polsce publikowany jest miesięcznik Barbie nakładem wydawnictwa Egmont. Fikcyjna biografia : Osobny artykuł Barbie. Pełnym nazwiskiem Barbie jest Barbara Millicent Roberts. W serii powieści wydanej przez Random House w latach 60. XIX wieku, podane zostały imiona jej rodziców i ich pochodzenie – George i Margaret Roberts z fikcyjnego miasteczka Willows w stanie WisconsinCynthia Lawrence; Bette Lou Maybee (1962). Here's Barbie. Random House. OCLC 15038159.. W powieściach wydanych przez Random House, Barbie uczęszczała do liceum Willows High School, podczas gdy według książek Generation Girl wydanych przez Golden Books w 1999 roku uczęszczała do fikcyjnego liceum Manhattan International High School w Nowym Jorku (szkoły opartej na rzeczywistym Stuyvesant High SchoolMarcia Biederman (20.09.1999). Generation Next: A newly youthful Barbie takes Manhattan. Nowy Jork.). Barbie doczekała się sześcioro rodzeństwa. Są to: Skipper, Todd, Tutti/Stacie, Chelsea, Kelly i Krissy. Historia : Zobacz więcej w artykule Barbie, w sekcji Historia. full|right|250 px Pierwsze lalki sprzedawano w 1959 roku za 3 dolary. Jest to równowartość dzisiejszych 24 dolarów, czyli 78 złotych. Filmy z Barbie #2001: Barbie w Dziadku do orzechów (ang. Barbie in the Nutcracker) #2002: Barbie jako Roszpunka (ang. Barbie as Rapunzel) #2003: Barbie z Jeziora Łabędziego (ang. Barbie of Swan Lake) #2004: Barbie jako księżniczka i żebraczka (ang. Barbie as the Princess and the Pauper) #2005: Barbie: Wróżkolandia (ang. Barbie: Fairytopia) #2005: Barbie i magia pegaza (ang. Barbie and the Magic of Pegasus) #2006: Barbie: Syrenkolandia (ang. Barbie Fairytopia: Mermaidia) #2006: Barbie i 12 tańczących księżniczek (ang. Barbie in the 12 Dancing Princesses) #2007: Barbie i magia tęczy (ang. Barbie Fairytopia: Magic of the Rainbow) #2007: Barbie jako księżniczka wyspy (ang. Barbie as the Island Princess) #2008: Barbie: Mariposa (ang. Barbie Mariposa) #2008: Barbie i Diamentowy Pałac (ang. Barbie and the Diamond Castle) #2008: Barbie w Wigilijnej Opowieści (ang. Barbie in a Christmas Carol) #2009: Barbie przedstawia Calineczkę (ang. Barbie Presents Thumbelina) #2009: Barbie i trzy muszkieterki (ang. Barbie and the Three Musketeers) #2010: Barbie i podwodna tajemnica (ang. Barbie in A Mermaid Tale) #2010: Barbie w świecie mody (ang. Barbie: A Fashion Fairytale) #2011: Barbie i sekret wróżek (ang. Barbie: A Fairy Secret) #2011: Barbie: Akademia Księżniczek (ang. Barbie: Princess Charm School) #2011: Barbie: Idealne święta (ang. Barbie: A Perfect Christmas) #2012: Barbie i podwodna tajemnica 2 (ang. Barbie in A Mermaid Tale 2) #2012: Barbie: Księżniczka i piosenkarka (ang. Barbie: Princess and the Popstar) #2013: Barbie i magiczne baletki (ang. Barbie and the Pink Shoes) #2013: Barbie: Mariposa i baśniowa księżniczka (ang. Barbie: Mariposa and The Fairy Princess) #2013: Barbie & Her Sisters in A Pony Tale #2014: Barbie: The Pearl Princess #2014: Barbie and The Secret Door Inne filmy pełnometrażowe #2004: My Scene: Jammin' in Jamaica #2004: My Scene: Masquerade Madness #2005: My Scene: Gwiazdy Hollywood (ang. My Scene Goes Hollywood: The Movie) #2006: Pamiętniki Barbie Filmy krótkometrażowe * 1987: Barbie and the Rockers: Out of this World * 1987: Barbie and the Sensations: Rockin' Back to Earth * 2002-2003: Shelly Dream Club * 2011: Kemping z Barbie i jej siostrami * 2013: Barbie in The Pink Shoes: Christmas Special Serie internetowe #od 2012: Barbie: Life in the Dreamhouse Zobacz też * My Scene Przypisy Kategoria:Mattel Kategoria:Barbie